


Behind Closed Doors

by Chai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai/pseuds/Chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot was afraid of her, sometimes. Though Jasper’s mission was her safety, the Gem had a temper nearly as bad as her own and far more brute physical strength to put behind it. The relish with which she destroyed any threat to Peridot’s health was at once a source of comfort and one of unease, which was a good description of the behemoth herself.</p><p>Other times, she wondered how it was possible to fear her at all.</p><p>For Jaspidot Bomb 2k15. Jasper, Peridot, and quiet moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short text accompaniment to an image, but it quickly got out of hand.  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/afabb25c6fa7fdc0ffa346beea52d7cd/tumblr_nv78o0WjVx1qlsxn4o1_1280.png

Peridot was afraid of her, sometimes. Though Jasper’s mission was her safety, the Gem had a temper nearly as bad as her own and far more brute physical strength to put behind it. Not to mention her size. Standing together, Peridot’s pointed hair would barely tickle her _cleavage_ , never mind her chin. The relish with which she destroyed any threat to Peridot’s health was at once a source of comfort and one of unease, which was a good description of the behemoth herself.

Other times, she wondered how it was possible to fear her at all.

The quiet times after missions where Jasper had fought for her, she would sit quiet and calm during the journey home-- No stomping about or angry grousing, no growling and glaring while Peridot worked. At ease. The complete opposite of Peridot, who always came home with her circuits buzzing and her fingers whirling in anxious configurations at her sides. She would make her report and flee to the private safety of her workshop, the only place no other Gem was allowed. No one but Jasper, who would come prowling after her a few hours later to find her in the dark, thick fingers gliding over her skin in search of any hidden damage. Hesitant at first, since Peridot was not always in the mood to indulge her fussing, but with growing confidence as Peridot started to hum and sigh under the touch. She always had to wonder why, or _how_ , Jasper’s fingers had callouses, but the gentle rasp of friction on her skin was too pleasant for her to pay much mind.

Once she was certain Peridot was hiding no secret discomfort, Jasper always pulled her close, curling around her like a massive, sated cat and letting her touches take on a different rhythm.

She wasn’t sure how to describe it. It wasn’t amorous, as she was _well_ acquainted with the signals Jasper displayed when she wanted to indulge in the messy, carnal act, nor was it possessive, which was similar but distinct. It was... focused and attentive, Jasper’s breath hot on her cheek and gems nearly touching as her fingers curled at the nape of Peridot’s neck, claws combing through her hair. Sometimes their gems _did_ touch, prompting a moments glow between them and a spark that always made Jasper gasp. Nails would slide up her thigh, threatening to pull runs in the thin fabric, and _**reverent**_ drifted across Peridot's mind as that gigantic hand wrapped around her entire leg, thumb rubbing circles over a tender spot on her inner thigh. Reverent and thorough, like she was memorizing the planes and curves of Peridot's body, and the sounds she made at every touch.

Sometimes, Peridot feels like Jasper's making sure she's _real_.

She's happy to indulge the odd habit. Every stroke pushes her a little further down, back towards normal, like Jasper's soaking up the nervous energy, every touch forcing her racing thoughts to slow another notch. And she can't help but take advantage of it, since Jasper's offering and all. It's not often Peridot can reach her face, and even if her fingers don't have much feeling, she likes to trace the edges of Jasper's stripes-- scars? --and follow the wrinkles that crease her face. Deep lines that, as inexperienced as she is, she can still recognize as _fatigue_ , and _unhappiness_. Stroke her lips, fingertips receiving kisses for their troubles, and admire those terrifying teeth from up close.

It's their quiet moments in the dark, behind closed doors and for once at ease _together_ , when Peridot wonders just what kind of life she's lived. Jasper's younger than her, for all that Peridot has no memories of that time, but in private she carried herself like the old generals of great wars past, battle weary and weighed down by all she had seen. She was not the half-feral attack dog that some liked to describe her as, anymore than Peridot herself, sighing and melting into her touch, was an unfeeling automaton of an inventor. Not being able to control her emotions didn't mean she didn't feel them, even if she had to stuff them down where no one could see. Jasper seemed to understand that about her.

 _Protective_ was another word that came to mind during these encounters. There were a few different ways things came to a close, but they were easily consistent enough for her liking. Often, Peridot would doze off in her arms, not waking for a good hour and feeling considerably closer to normal when she did. Sometimes Jasper would still be there, sometimes not, but Peridot always found her precious cloak wrapped around her thin shoulders.

Other times Jasper's touch would grow warmer, a growl rumbling in her chest as her claws came to bare on Peridot's skin. She would grin that awful grin of hers, unmistakable even in the dark, and there was a part of Peridot that was a little ashamed that she always rose to meet it. She wasn't a sexual creature by nature, such acts were for _animals_ , baser entities, _organics_. Not Gems, and certainly not Gems like her. But then Jasper's teeth would be in her neck, gemstone pressed painfully under her jaw, and Peridot was helpless to resist.

It _did_ work out the tension, she supposed. 

Most often they would grow still together, and eventually, Peridot's thoughts would start to pick up speed until they were a racing whirlwind in the inadequate confines of her head. Like usual. Those were the times that Jasper ended up her chair for the evening, warmer and more solid than any workbench. None of her benches rubbed her shoulders when she got frustrated, either, purring with hot breath into her hair.

No matter the method, the moment would always come to an eventual close, and they would go their separate ways again. Sometimes Jasper would kiss her, or sometimes Peridot would yank her hair and glower until Jasper bent low enough for Peridot to do so. Sometimes there was nothing, and they'd go immediately back to their usual routine-- Jasper coming through her workshop like a periodic storm front, stalking and snarling about this or that whenever she returned home from other assignments. Cackling along with Peridot's own complaints, bass thunder to the lightning crack of Peridot's occasional bark of laughter. Until another mission came, and the whole cycled turned over and began anew.

In public, their arrangement was strictly professional. But behind closed doors, away from prying eyes, anything could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were "Size Difference OR Behind Closed Doors" and I ended up with something that combined both! I'm really pleased with the result of this, especially since I originally planned for it to be a paragraph or two and I ended up with just over a thousand words instead.
> 
> It contains a few allusions to headcanon and another work of mine, "What's In A Name," which hasn't been posted yet, but nothing that should have been obtrusive enough to trip up the reading experience. This is my first time writing the two of them so I hope you all liked it~


End file.
